koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Attack on Titan
Attack on Titan (進撃の巨人, Shingeki no Kyojin) is the seventh Omega Force third-party collaboration title based on the titular animated adaptation of the comic made by Hajime Isayama. It was teased through its website launch and simultaneously revealed online and on stage at Gamescom 2015. The game's concepts are "many versus one" and to create global appeal for all Attack on Titan fans. This is the first Omega Force title to use the PS4 version as the main base for other ports. Hisashi Koinuma is the producer and Tomoyuki Kitamura is the director. Koinuma said that this title "will not be a Warriors or hunting game". According to Koinuma, he wanted this game to complement the excitement for the Romance of the Three Kingdoms thirtieth anniversary since Koei-Tecmo is partnered with Kodansha for its live event. After Kodansha agreed to the license in early 2013, Isayama requested for the game to be something he would like to play: not a Warriors game and something that is "firm and challenging". Koinuma thinks development was delayed due to his executive promotion, but he is optimistic in the game's completion. The engine and concept underwent many retakes since then, but Kitamura believes they will present something that has easy controls yet appeals to ardent fans and newcomers to Attack on Titan and action games. Koinuma remarked that the teaser shown at Gamescom is still not up to their standards and is undergoing constant revisions. Developers believe players will need to adopt a tactical approach to succeed. Buy the game new to receive serial codes for Eren and Levi's house cleaning outfits and feather duster blades. The Treasure Box edition includes a visual databook, the game soundtrack, a muffler towel, button badges of Eren, Mikasa and Levi, and a serial to download Armin's Attack on Titan: Middle High costume. Gameplay *Before starting a stage, the player can direct their current character around the campgrounds ala Toukiden; extra character exchanges can be experienced this way. Talking to key characters while in camp is one of the unlocking requirements for new scenarios in the game. *There is a greater freedom of movement compared to Warriors titles to better incorporate the series's Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear. Players can criss-cross across the stage and latch onto Titans. They are advised to keep an eye on the heights found in an environment. *Like the original work, characters need to constantly replenish gas used for their Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear and replace broken swords. Supplies are limited and players are challenged to keep an eye on them as they fight. *There is no mini-map but mission objectives are marked on the battlefield for easy identification. *Similar to Toukiden, players will need to rely on team co-op to locate a Titan's weak points. Their greatest weak spot is still their napes but it requires chopping off obstructive limbs or parts to expose it. Players can lock on to different points of a Titan before going for their nape. If the player times their strikes and approach well, they can kill minor Titans in one hit. *Players may need a teammate to distract a Titan to lower its guard. *Certain scenarios allow players to team up with a NPC ally. Press when near them to add a character to the party. *Getting eaten by a Titan is an instant kill. Characters can still fight back if they are caught. Players can save their captured comrades before they are devoured. *NPCs will attempt to behave like their original counterparts, and Titans have attacks that can destroy the environment. Players will need to change their attack strategy accordingly. *The main story mode shall replicate the animated TV series. The Titan from Ilse's Notebook is present. Characters who don't appear much in the main story mode will have original scenarios created for them in a separate mode. *Models are toon-rendered to mimic the animated visuals. Voice actors from the animated adaptation reprise their roles. Characters Playable *Eren Yeager *Mikasa Ackerman *Armin Arlert *Jean Kirstein *Sasha Blouse *Connie Springer *Annie Leonhart *Ymir *Krista Lenz *Reiner Braun *Bertolt Hoover *Levi *Hange Zoe NPCs *Marco Bott *Mina Carolina *Keith *Pixis *Ian *Rico *Eld Jinn *Oluo Bozado *Gunther Schultz *Petra Ral *Moblit Berner Titans *Colossal Titan *Sonny and Bean Stages *Trost District *Training Grounds *Plains *Forest of Giant Trees *Military Base *Barracks Related Media This is one of the titles that shall be presented at Koei-Tecmo's booth in Tokyo Game Show 2015. It shall be presented on stage September 18 and September 20 (JST). Koinuma and Kitamura went on stage with Yuki Kaji (Eren) and Yui Ishikawa (Mikasa). Their Titan faces from the booth photo set up and a plug for Attack on Titan: Middle High were displayed on stage. External Links *Official Japanese website, Official Twitter, Official YouTube playlist *PlayStation Japan PS Vita commercial "School Life", PlayStation Japan PS4 Autumn web commercial *[https://twitter.com/siteqube/status/644404734141435904 TGS 2015 Niconico MC Dogma Kazami Titan face from the Attack on Titan photo set up], TGS 2015 Titan face from Yui Amano Category:Games